Stalker
by RabbitDork101
Summary: It started out great. And then one day he showed up. Endangering her friends, herself, and the love of her life. How can she escape? How can she cope with the dreaded loss of a loved one?
1. Who?

Stalker

by RabbitDork101

Summary: It started out great. And then one day he showed up. Endangering her friends, herself, and the love of her life. How can she escape? How can she cope with the dreaded loss of a loved one?

Disclaimer: I own... lemme think... nothing... hmmm...

Chapter One-Who

He knew she was in here. He saw her run in. He knew he could get her, all he had to do was get her away from her pesky boyfriend. He knew she was his, not Troy Bolton's, and one day, she'd know it too.

"Gabriella?" a voice cried out into the darkened room. "Gabi, if your in here, he's in here. Stay calm. Troy's on his way." It was a female voice, and if he had to guess it was Taylor.

The door opened, letting in a sliver of light, then closed, leaving the room in darkness. The dark figure knew Troy would be here soon, all he had to do was get the girl, Gabriella, then everything would be fine. The mystery man thought back to his days when Gabriella was his friend, along with Troy and then others. But, those days were long gone. There was no returning. He had chosed his path two years ago.

_THUMP!_

She's moving, it was amazing. He could tell she was to his left. All he had to do was reach out and grab her.

_CRASH!_

"Oww." He heard. She hit something. Blindly grabbing to his left, he felt his rough calloused hand come in contact with her smooth arm. Gabriella screamed, and threw her free arm widly behind her, striking the man in the face.

_THWACK!_

Skin on skin contact. The stranger stepped back in shock, loosing his grip on her. Knowing this was her only chance, Gabriella sprinted out the door.

_'Damn it.' _The man thought, as he watched the one he loved, run out of his life again. This had happened before. Now, he would plan for their next encounter. "Untill then my love." He said barely above a whisper, and crept out of the room.

Stricken with fear, Gabriella ran down the hall closest to her. Suddenly, she was knocked down. She had run into Troy. Relieved, Gabriella hugged him.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, pulling her close to him. Feeling tears fall onto his shirt, he gently stroked her hair. After a few minutes, he placed his arm under her knees and carried her out of the nightmare.

That night, Gabriella sat in bed, thinking. Who could it be? Who was after her? Why? These questions zoomed in and out of her head before any answer could be thought of. Soon she fell into a restless sleep.

------------------

Ok, this is just an idea. Tell me if you like it. Sorry if it seems like its from another story, I'm not trying to steal. Please review. Thanks!


	2. Why?

Stalker

by RabbitDork101

Summary: It started out great. And then one day he showed up. Endangering her friends, herself, and the love of her life. How can she escape? How can she cope with the dreaded loss of a loved one?

Disclaimer: I own... lemme think... nothing... hmmm...

Chapter Two- Why?

Gabriella woke up the next day from a restless sleep. She was still very tired, and she just laid in bed. She had almost fallen asleep when Troy came into the room.

"No,no, Mom, she's asleep...yes I know, Mom, we're comming home for Christmas...Ok. love you too, bye." Troy hung up from his mom, and laid back down on the bed.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked from under the blankets.

"Yeah, baby?" He asked, pulling her closer to him.

_This is it. _She thought. "Troy, I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday, that's why I was at the hospital. That stupid jerk must of followed me in there." Gabriella said, her eyes tearing up. She was so scared, and she wanted to tell him, just incase. Incase of what? Well she didn't want to think about that. And Gabriella was nervous too, but Troy did have a right to know. She waited patiently for him to say something.

"Bri, I'm- I- that's great!" Troy said looking at her face, directly in the eye.

"You're not mad?"

"How could I be? I mean, you can't get pregnant by yourself, I had to of helped somehow." Troy said chuckling. "But, now we can start the family we've always wanted, even if we wanted to wait til we got out of college."

Troy and Gabriella were finishing up their last year of college. They eloped on graduation night. Their parents were so mad, they made them get married, again, formally. Gabriella was going to school to become a teacher, and Troy was majoring in journalism. His Sr. year of high school, after Gabriella had forced him to do the school newspaper with her, he discovered he loved writing up news articles. He was also very good at it too.

"Yeah, well, atleast we waited four years later than Taylor and Chad." Gabriella said, sitting up. Taylor and Chad had a baby boy their Sr. year of high school.

"Yeah, but Bryce is so cute." Troy said, also sitting up. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but you're not allowed to cook."

"What? Bri, come on." Troy said, pouting.

"Nope," Gabriella said, getting up and walking out of the bedroom.

"You catch on Thanksgiving turkey on fire and they hold it against you for life." Troy muttered to himself, but Gabriella heard him.

"And don't forget, you burnt my shoes to... and they were still on my feet!!"

"Whatever, can I help?" Troy asked.

"Only if your careful."

KNOCK KNOCK!!

"AHHH!" Gabriella was standing near the door screameed.

"Gabi, It's ok, I'll answer it." Troy opened the door and found a vase filled with flowers. He picked them up and looked for a card. When he found one, he read it out loud:

_"Roses are red_

_Roses are pink_

_I just kept help but think,_

_I love you more."_

Troy was now furious. Gabriella had few tears in her eyes, and was now terrified. Now she new why the guy was after her, he had a strange attraction to her. He was infact inlove with her.

Troy saw her about to break down, and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Shh...its ok Bri, I won't let him get you."

Gabriella just sobbed, and nodded her head into his chest.

-------------------

I know this was kinda pointless, but I wanted to update, and tell you guys a little bit about them. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon.


	3. Chad?

Stalker

by RabbitDork101

Summary: It started out great. And then one day he showed up. Endangering her friends, herself, and the love of her life. How can she escape? How can she cope with the dreaded loss of a loved one?

Disclaimer: I own... lemme think... nothing... hmmm...

Chapter Three

It had been two days since the roses had come, and since Gabriella had told Troy she was pregnant. They were kind of on a little "break" from school, they had about a week to thiemselves. Troy was watching T.V. while Gabriella cleaned up around the apartment. Gabriella was tired and wanted to keep busy until Troy went to bed. Ever since the stalker appeared in her life she wouldn't go to be without him. Troy knew this but he didn't really want to go to bed himself, but he knew Gabriella was tired.

"Brie, let's go to bed." Troy said, grabbing her hand.

"Troy, you don't have to go to bed, just because of me. I know you want to finish watching this basketball game."Gabriella said, refolding a blanket.

Troy frowned, "Well, at least stop cleaning, come sit and watch the game with me." He said getting up and bringing her over to the couch. She sat down and watched the game for about five minutes, but soon fell asleep. Troy smiled and carried her to their bedroom.

**NEXT DAY!**

Gabriella woke up to her cell phone going off at seven in the morning to her phone ringing. She answered it, "Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Did you know you look so beautiful in the morning sunlight." A voice said.

"Wha-" Gabriella asked, not full awake. "Who is this?"

"Someone who knows you very well."

Gabriella froze, it was the stalker. He sounded very familiar. She wasn't sure who it was though. In a way, it kind of sounded like Chad, but Chad would never do that. Hmm, maybe Zeke? She hung up quickly, and woke Troy up and told him.

"You said he sounded like Chad?!" Troy asked, getting mad. If it was his best friend he would kill him.

"Yeah, but what if it's not? I mean I was pretty tired and it could have been anyone." Gabriella said, trying to calm down her husband. She knew he was mad, and she didn't blame him, she blamed herself. Gabriella knew they would be happy right, and enjoying each other's company if she didn't have a stalker. These thoughts brought tears to her eyes. She quickly wipped the tears that streamed down her face. These silent tears didn't go by unnoticed by Troy though.

"Brie? It's ok, I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you. I love you." Troy said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, its just without me you could be happy, and not hav-" Troy cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips.

"No, its not your fault, I love you. I'm glad you're in my life. It's not your fautl, it's some sick bastards fault. Don't ever think that, please." Troy said, kissing her on the forehead.

-------------------

Stalker's P.O.V.

_'Good, now she thinks its Chad. That'll keep her off my trail, even if Chad is like my best friend. Now she won't trust Chad, and soon, she won't trust Troy and I can have the love of my life.'_

End POV

----------------------------

I know my chapters are kinda short, but right now I've got a lot on my plate, so please don't hate me if I don't update for a while. I have 4H, and my projects need to get done. Love you guys.


	4. Where?

Stalker

by RabbitDork101

Summary: It started out great. And then one day he showed up. Endangering her friends, herself, and the love of her life. How can she escape?

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything affiliated with it.

Chapter Four-Where?

Gabriella hadn't left Troy's side at all. If he went to the bathroom she was in the bathroom, and if he went outside, she went outside. Troy loved Gabriella with all of his heart, but it was almost too much. So Troy decided to get Gabriella's mind off the situation and called Sharpay.

"Hey Shar, its me, Troy."

"Oh, hey Troy, what's up?"

"Do you want to take Brie shopping?" Troy asked, while he made a sandwich.

"Absolutely, besides, I need a new pair of shoes. When does she want to go I'm free all this week?" Sharpay said, glancing at her calendar.

"Um, how about tomorrow, because Brie has a Dr.'s appointment today."

"Ok, how about I swing by and pick her up around 11?"

"Sure, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, oh and tell Gabi that it's going to be ok."

"I will bye." And then Troy hung up.

Later that Night

"Brie?" Troy asked her, as she watched a soap opera, in tears.

"Yes?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

"Oh my gosh, Brie, what's wrong?" Troy asked, ready to kill whoever made her cry.

"Oh, it's just, Karen's in love with Brad, but Brad is with Shannon, but Shannon is plotting Brad's death. It's horrible." Gabriella said, looking at Troy briefly.

"Oh, well Sharpay is taking you shopping tomorrow."

"OK, but why?" Gabriella said, wiping her tears away.

"I just think you need to get out of the house for a while, I mean you haven't left in like 2 days." Troy said sitting next to her.

"Ok, I guess I do need to get maternity clothes." Gabriella said frowning. She wasn't jumping for joy at the thought of getting fatter, but she was really excited about the baby, but worried too. The stalker hadn't been around for a couple of days, and Gabriella was relieved, and she was starting to lay off Troy a little bit. Though Troy wouldn't admit it, he kind of missed all the attention.

"Are you hungry?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella.

"Mmhmm, but I don't want to make anything." Gabriella said, smiling a little.

"Well, how about I'll make you something."

"Ok, just catch the house on fire, or I'll have to kill you." She said, kissing his cheek, as he got up.

"I'm sure, what do you want to eat?" Troy yelled from the kitchen.

"I don't care, you decide."

10 MINUTES LATER

"Here you go." Troy said, handing Gabriella a Peanut butter and banana sandwich her favorite.

"Thanks baby, I love you." She said taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"I love you too, and this little one growing inside of you." Troy said, kissing her stomach.

After Gabriella finished eating, she went and took a shower. Troy got ready for bed. When Gabriella came out of the bathroom, she crawled into bed with Troy, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

NEXT MORNING- 10:30 A.M.

"TROY! HAVE YOU SEEN MY SHOES?" Gabriella yelled from their walk in closet looking for her shoes.

"Which pair?" He quietly muttered under his breath. "Um, NO I HAVEN'T" He yelled back.

"Troy you don't have to yell I'm right her." She said to him, teasingly.

"Oh, well I don't know where you shoes are." Troy said, a lot quieter.

"That's ok, I found them, What time is Shar supposed to be here?" Gabriella asked hugging Troy.

Wrapping his arms around her instinctively, he said, "She said she'd be here around 11."

"OK."

_KNOCKKNOCK_

"I'll bet that's her." Troy said answering the door. "Hey Sharpay, Gabriella's in the living room, come on in." as Sharpay and Troy walk into the living room, Gabriella comes out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go Shar?" Gabriella asks happily.

"Yeah, let's go bye Troy."

"Bye baby, I love you." Gabriella said, kissing his cheek and walking out.

"Bye, I love you, too."

AT THE MALL

"So, how are things?" Sharpay asked, looking through a rack of maternity shirts.

"Good, things have been a little quiet, but I can't help but feel as if someone is watching me." Gabriella said, looking over her shoulder, briefly.

"Oh, well at least you've had some peace in quiet." Sharpay said holding up a shirt.

Gabriella nodded her head, and they put it in the basket. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and voice came onto the PA System.

"Brie, You look very lovely, I can't wait to have you, and your baby, but I'll be everywhere, so watch your back. Till next time." Then the lights came on, and Gabriella was as pale as a ghost.

"Um, Shar, let's go." And with that they left. Gabriella couldn't shake the feeling off, that the person was right around the corner waiting for her. Where was he?

-----------------------------------

Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I'm extremely sorry, but I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to udate every couple of weeks, but I'm not promising anything. School starts tomorrow for me, so my schedule will get ver hectic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
